Abilities
Abilities or stats are traits of creatures determined by their genes. The abilities are Strength, Speed, Gathering, Digging, Cracking, Fishing, Swimming, Underwater Breathing, Underwater Gathering, Venomous, Poisonous, Spikiness, Sight, Hearing, Smelling, Fertility, Cold Resistance,Heat Resistance, and Heat Radiation. Strength The Strength ability determines how much damage a creature will do. If a creature doesn't have any Strength it can attempt to attack prey and predators with a small chance of conflicting 1 damage. Creatures with no Strength cannot attack wanderers or rogue males. Strength is given by the genes Big Body (+2), Normal Body (+1), Spiky Body (+2), Ram Horns (+1), Antlers (+1), Savanna Horns (+1), Megaloceros Horns (+2), Hammer Tail (+1), Claw (+2), Bearyena Claw (+3), Saber Tooth Fangs (+2), Bearyena Snout (+2), and Bearyena Hind Legs (+1). The maximum amount of strength is 14 (Big Body, Megaloceros Horns, Saber Tooth Fangs/Bearyena Snout, Hammer Tail, 2 Bearyena Claws, and Bearyena Hind Legs). In a recent update, if a creature has 10 strength or more, they can destroy rocks. Speed The Speed ability determines how many tiles a creature can move, provided it has vision of those tiles from either itself or a pack mate. It is not possible to have 0 speed because all hind leg genes give at least +1 Speed Speed is given by the genes Lean Body (+2), Medium Body (+1), Runner Leg (+1), Hind Leg (+2), Webbed Hind Leg (+1) and Bearyena hind leg (+1). The maximum amount of speed is 6 (Lean Body, 2 Runner Legs, and Hind Legs). Flight Flight allows the nicheling to fly and allows to go on trees. Nichelings that can fly can only fly so speed doesn't matter for flying nichelings. Flight is determent by Big Body (-1), Wings (+4), Bat Wings (+4). Flight is only given by having two wings. Camouflage Makes creatures less noticeable in their associated environments. Standing on a tile with long grass on it gives an automatic +2 to camouflage regardless of genes. Fur colors and patterns affect this ability. Colors depend on what kind of biome the tile the creature is currently standing on, and only one gene of the color is required (one black gene and one white gene will still give the camouflage bonus when standing on Jungle tiles, for example). Stripes grant bonus camouflage while in long grass, and Dots grant bonus camouflage when on Jungle biome tiles. If the pattern matches the the environment it gives +3 camouflage and if the color matches it gives +2. The maximum amount of camouflage is 7 (brown fur, stripes, and hiding in grass in a grassland tile) Collecting The Collecting ability determines how many berries per turn a creature harvests. If a creature has no collecting ability, it can try and collect from berry bushes. However, this has a low chance to succeed and only gives 1 piece of food. Certain kinds of berry bushes and twig plants cannot be collected from without a minimum amount of collecting. Collecting is not required to pick up meat from meat piles. Collecting is given by the genes Nimble Fingers (+2), Runner Leg (+1), Velvet Paw (+1), and Bird Beak (+1). The maximum amount of Collecting is 5 (2 Nimble Fingers and Bird Beak). Insect Collecting Insect collecting allows nichelings to collect from termite mounds and bug swarms. The amount of food gained is based on the number that the nicheling has. Insect collecting is given by Bird Beak (+1), Bat Head (+2), and Sticky Tongue (+2). Cracking The Cracking ability allows creatures to harvest acorns and clams. This will only give 2 food even if you attempt it and succeed. Cracking is given by the Cracker Jaw (+2), Hammer Tail (+1), and Nimble Fingers (+1). The maximum amount of cracking is 5 (Cracker Jaw, 2 Nimble Fingers, Hammer Tail). Defense The Defense stat reduces the amount of damage dealt to a creature, and any attacker with a lower attack stat than your creature's defense will be harmless. Defense is given by Armored Body (+3), Big Body (+1) and Mammoth Foot (+1). The maximum amount of defense a creature can have is 5 (Armored Body, 2 Mammoth feet). Digging The Digging ability allows creatures to dig up a tile that has a root in it, which are only visible on the smell vision. The more digging a creature has, the more food a root will provide when dug up and if you attempt it and succeed it will only give 1. Digging is given by the Digging Paw (+2) and Digging Trunk (+3). The highest amount is 7 (Digging Trunk, 2 Digging Paws). Distasteful Appearance Makes predators less likely to attack your creatures. Distasteful Appearance is given by the genes Toxic Body (+1), Bearyena Snout (+1), Saber Tooth Fangs (+1) and Derpsnout (+1). The maximum amount is 2. Distasteful Scent Makes predators less likely to attack your creatures. Also wards off mosquitoes, stopping the creatures from getting Sleeping Sickness. Distasteful Scent is given by the Stinky Tail (+1). Attractiveness Attractiveness will attract wandering nichelings of the other gender. Only males can have this ability. Attractiveness is given by Peacock Tail (+1) Fishing The Fishing ability allows creatures to "Harvest" fish for food. Fish swarms may be gathered by any creature with 1 or more fishing, and will provide as many fish as the creature has fishing points, provided there are still that many fish left in the swarm. Larger fish (Razorhana and Clownkoi) require 4 fishing to successfully catch. Creatures without the required amount of fishing can try and fish, but their success rate is much lower. Fishing is given by the Claw (+2), Bearyena Claws (+1), and Fishing Tail (+2). The maximum amount of Fishing is 6 (Fishing Tail, 2 Claws). Hearing The Hearing ability helps to find animals within range. All creatures will have a minimum of 3 Hearing, it is not possible to have any lower. Hearing is given by the genes Medium Ears (+3), Round Ears (+3), Bearyena Ears (+3), Big Ears (+4), Bat Head (+3), and Blind Eyes (+2). The maximum amount of Hearing is 5 (Big Ears, Blind Eyes). Odor Disguise (Scentless) Odor Disguise makes creatures harder to be smelled by other creatures and/or predators. It can also be gained by rolling in mud (+3 for three turns). Given by the genes Medium Body (+1), Lean Body (+3), Water Body (+1), and Spiky Body (+1). The maximum amount of Odor Disguise is 6 (Lean Body and Rolled in Mud) Poisonous The Poisonous ability poisons the attacker when the creature is attacked. The poison deals 1 damage to the affected predator or creature each day for 3 days. Poisonous creatures are also immune to the poison from Toxic Berry Bushes. Poisonous is given by the gene Toxic Body (+2). Spikiness The Spikiness ability causes damage to the attacker when the creature is wounded, but hurts a packmate if one licks their wounds. Spiky body also disables the tail gene. Spikiness is given by the Spiky Body (+1). Stealth Creatures make less noise when moving. Stealth is given by Medium Body (+1), Runner Leg (+1), Lean Body (+2), and Velvet Paw (+2). The highest amount of Stealth you can get is 6 (Lean Body, 2 Velvet Paws). Sight The Sight ability allows a creature to see. For each point of sight, a tile around the creature is lit. For example, 1 sight means all adjacent tiles are lit (6) and 2 sight means all of the adjacent tiles of the adjacent tiles are lit (12 tiles). Sight is determined by the gene for Normal Eyes (+2), Short-Sighted Eyes (+1), or Blind Eyes (0). A creature with Blind Eyes is unable to see any of the tiles surrounding it, and cannot interact with these tiles unless another creature is near them with either Normal Eyes or Short-Sighted Eyes. Blind Eyed nichelings also cannot see within tall grass (unless a creature with sight can see inside), and must clear it before standing in it. Smelling The Smelling ability allows creatures to see places to dig, unexplored berry bushes, and prey. Smelling is given by the genes Big Nose (+3), Digging Trunk (+3), Blind Eyes (+2), Poison Fangs (+1), Derp Snout (+2), Normal Snout (+2), Cracker Jaw (+2), Bat Head (+2), Sticky Tongue (+2), Bearyena Snout (+2), Platypus Beak (+1), Bird Beak (+1) and Sabertooth Fangs (+2). The highest amount is 5 (Big Nose or Digging Trunk and Blind Eyes). Strong Voice The Strong Voice ability gives the creature the ability to growl at a predator, which may cause the predator to flee. Strong Voice is given by Sabertooth Fangs (+1) and Bearyena Snout (+1) Swimming The Swimming ability determines how many water tiles a creature can move. It is not possible to have 0 swimming as all hind legs have at least 1 swimming. Swimming is given by Webbed Paw (+1), Water Body (+2), Webbed Hind Legs (+2), Hind Legs (+1), Bearyena Hind Legs (+1), Swimming Tail (+1),and Tail Fin (+2). The highest amount of Swimming is 8 (2 Webbed Paws, Water Body, Webbed Hind Legs and Tail Fin). Underwater Breathing Underwater Breathing ability determines whether a creature takes damage underwater. Having at least 1 point of Underwater Breathing means a creature can move without getting damage and can sleep (end turn) underwater without taking damage. Underwater Breathing is given by the Gills (+2) and Water Body (+2). The highest amount of underwater Breathing is 4 (Gills and Water Body). It is not required to have both. Underwater Gathering The Underwater Gathering ability allows creatures to dig up underwater tiles. Each tile gives 2 food. Underwater Gathering is given by the Platypus Beak (+1). Venomous The Venomous ability poisons the victim when the creature attacks it. The poison deals 1 damage to a victim each day for 3 days. However, some predators will be immune to venom. Venomous is given by the gene Poison Fang (+2), and Scorpion Tail (+1). The maximum is 3 (Poison Fang and Scorpion Tail). Poison Resistance The Poison Resistance ability prevents a creature from getting poisoned (i.e. from toxic berry bushes) Poison Resistance is determined by the genes Poison Fangs (+1), Toxic Body (+1), and Scorpion Tail (+1). Cold Resistance The Cold Resistance ability determines how much cold a creature can stand; if it's too cold, the creature will lose an action point, and would eventually freeze if they aren't warmed up in time. Creatures can gain an additional 3 points of Cold Resistance by being adjacent to two other creatures. Cold Resistance is determined by the genes Big Ears (-1), Tail Fin (-1), Big Body (+2), Medium Body (+1), Mammoth Foot (+1), Medium Tail (+1), and Heat body (+4). The maximum amount of Cold Resistance is 9 (Heat body, two Mammoth Feet, Medium Tail and Warmed Up). Heat Resistance The Heat Resistance ability determines how much heat a creature can stand; if it's too hot, the creature will lose an action point. If a creature stands under an Acacia Tree, they get +2 points of Heat Resistance. Heat Resistance is determined by the genes Big Ears (+2), Big Body (-1), Medium Body (+1), and Lean Body (+3). The maximum amount of Heat Resistance is 7 (Big Ears, Lean Body and Shaded). Heat Radiation Heat radiation will give heat to the tiles next to the nicheling. This can melt snow. Heat Radiation is determined by Heat Body (+1). Fertility The Fertility ability determines if the creature can reproduce, or if it can have twins. It is a gene slot; both genes are active to add up to a total of 0 to 6. Fertility is determined by the genes High Fertility (+3), Medium Fertility (+2), Low Fertility (+1), and No Fertility (+0). The highest amount of Fertility that a creature can have is 6 (2 High Fertility). Category:Creature